1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier for packaging panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to an adjustable panel carrier.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, panels are often packaged inside a carrier unit having an integrative design. In general, the panels are laid down flat inside a carrier or plugged into the specially designed slots of a carrier. Since the grooves for gripping each panel are normally fixed in dimension, a panel of one particular size can be accommodated inside the carrier. However, due to the rapid improvement in digital technologies, newer types of panel with a range of different dimensional designs are constantly developed. To accommodate newer versions of the panels, the carrier has to be redesigned and fabricated while the old ones have to be scrapped. This leads not only to a waste of material but also a waste of molding resources.
Furthermore, the material for fabricating an integrative carrier unit also has some important effects on protecting the panels being accommodated. If the carrier is fabricated using a harder material, the carrier can act as a rigid body to resist any deformation. On the contrary, if the carrier is fabricated using a softer material, the carrier can act as a buffer to absorb any shock or vibration. However, the conventional carrier can serve either as a rigid body resisting any deformation or a softer body resisting shock but not both. Furthermore, each carrier normally has a considerable number of interior slots rendering a proper cleaning difficult. If some chipped pieces happen to stick to the surface of a slot due to breakage of some panel, all panels subsequently lowered into the slot of the carrier may be scratched.